


You Can't Escape

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: Pizzeria [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Probably non-con, Very Dubious Consent, bordering non-con, dark themes, please read warnings inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance is reborn and Shiro wants to fill Lance with his love. Lance tries to remember. Sadly, those memories fall away. [Please Read Warnings Inside!!!]





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, a mutual of mine wanted something more for Garrison Pizzeria. And I've been thinking about making a few more things for this horror themed AU. So, there will be this one and an epilogue. This will be posted now and the epilogue will be posted sometime in Jan. Since, there is a lot of things I'm working on and I want to finish a few of them up. 
> 
> [WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARING! WARNING! PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING!]
> 
> This is very dubious consent! And bordering non-con! Now, I will say that again VERY DUBIOUS CONSENT AND BORDERING NON-CON! 
> 
> AGAIN! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE VERY DUBIOUS CONSENT! BORDERING ON THE NON-CON! PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS! 
> 
> For Lance is being brainwashed and Shiro is going to do the do with him. This is completely DARK! I WILL SAY AGAIN! THIS IS COMPLETELY DARK! 
> 
> Reason why I'm not saying the r-word is because some people get triggered by it. So if something that you could get triggered by, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS! 
> 
> [WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! PLEASE READ THE WARNING ABOVE! WARNING! WARNING! PLEASE READ+  
> THE WARNING ABOVE!]

Lance's mind felt numb... and his body ached with something he didn't understand. His eyes wandered around the room that was covered the bright and dull colors of red. He was on something that was cold and the straps that held him down were too tight. Lance blinked confused, giving a small whimper out of the room. 

This caused a large shadow to move, circling around the bed he as on before finally stepping into the light. Dull ocean blue eyes stared into glowing yellows ones that made Lance feel... that this person was very familiar to him. This person was very important to him and he tried to reach out towards this person. 

“Do you know who I am?” he asked, his tone hopeful and smooth. 

“.... Shi... ro??” Lance asked, getting a happy smile on the others face.

“Yes.... yes... that's me. Who am I too you?” Shiro asked, walking until he was right up against Lance and leaned down in order to run his hands over the others smooth face. Lance leaned into the touch, basking in the attention that the other was giving him. Something in Lance's mind screamed that this wasn't right. That he needed to get away, that he needed to run away from Shiro and this place. 

But, Lance pushed those feeling down and buried them. He stared at Shiro with loved and adoration that caused Shiro to smirk with glee. But, Lance didn't mind for Shiro was very important to him and he wanted Shiro to give him more attention. 

“You're so very important to me... I-I love you. ” Lance spoke, his voice showing no lies. 

“Good boy.” Shiro whispered, taking off the straps that held down the other. Lance felt giddy when the straps came off and instantly tangled himself around Shiro. Not caring that he was getting blood on the others beautiful armor. 

Shiro leaned down capturing Lance's lip with his own and pulling Lance harder against him. The two kissed roughly, touch smashing into each other and teeth clashing. Shiro growled, biting at Lance's lips who moaned at both the pain and pleasure. A hand moved down his naked body making sure to feel over every muscle he could find and memorize it. 

Finally those hands teased over the erect cock that was between Lance's legs. Slowly teasing the shaft and pumping it. Using his metal thumb to rub at head of the cock before squeezing. It made Lance jump at the feeling and give out a low shaky moan. The feeling of pleasure rippled through his body and bucked into the hand. 

“Sssshhhhh, I have you.” Shiro promised, his voice going into a tone that was dark. But, Lance loved it and he urged Shiro on. Shiro brought up his metal hand before shoving two of his fingers inside his mouth. Lance gagged at first, not understanding what Shiro was doing until realization hit him in the face like a train. 

Without needing any order or prompting, Lance started to coat the fingers with as much saliva as he could. Working the fingers and moaning around them, causing Shiro to shiver. Shiro worked on Lance's chest. Sucking his cute perky nipples into his hungry mouth. Swirling his tongue around the nub before biting down. Making Lance jolt into the mouth in surprise and for his cock to twitch. 

Shiro let go of the abused flesh, blowing on it before going back to suckling it as much as he could. When he was finished, he went to the next nipple giving it the same treatment and watching Lance come undone beneath him. 

Lance was beautiful, his eyes were wide and tears fell from them like waterfalls. Drool also dribbled down his mouth, from the fingers that forced their way into his mouth. Playing with his tongue by pinching it and pulling. Pre-cum dribbled from his cock and dripped onto the metal table. Mixing in with the old blood that was caked onto the table. 

“Such a good boy.” Shiro cooed, getting another jolt from Lance. 

When he pulled his fingers away Lance gave a small whine. Something that Shiro drowned out by devouring it with his kill. With his slick fingers he traveled down again to play with Lance's cute hole. Rubbing around the rim and getting addicted to the little twitches the bundle of muscles would make. Without another thought, he started inching one of his cooled fingers inside making Lance give gasp of surprise as he looked down to see the finger inside him. 

“You're so beautiful.” Shiro whispered, his eyes glowing an intense yellow as he started thrusting the finger in and out of Lance. The sound were delicious to Shiro's ears and Lance it was so hot he felt on fire. But, it was a fire that was also cold as the second finger was added. 

Suddenly that buried part of Lance started to claw itself back up again and Lance frowned as a memory bled into his mind. A memories of decapitated corpses and blood that painted the walls. To a family that he wanted to see again and a faint memory of children's laughter. But, just as quickly as the feeling was there it was gone. 

Shiro who saw the look of slight horror on Lance's face quickly smashed into the others prostate. Making Lance scream and all thought to go away in order to focus on the pleasure that was now. Shiro growled possessively, biting down harshly onto Lance's skin as he continued to fuck his fingers into Lance. Pushing a third on in rather quickly causing a slight discomfort for the other below, but the moan still grew louder. 

Finally, deeming him read and becoming too impatient. Shiro pulled out his cock, guiding Lance off the table in order to give the same treatment he gave on his fingers. Lance knowing what was to come, hurried and started slicking over the large dick. Trying to put as much saliva as possible and just slobbering over the thick organ. 

Shiro smirked, watching Lance take in the cock a few times in order to put more spit on to it. If he wasn't in such a hurry, he would have fucked right into Lance's mouth. But, that was for another time and already he was itching to get inside the other. 

“You're so good Lance. Now up on the table and spread your legs.” Shiro spoke, his voice gentle and loving. 

Lance looked up, before reluctantly pulling the cock out of his mouth. Watching as his saliva dripped down form the heat to the floor. He settled back onto the table and did as he was told. Spreading his legs as wide as he could to show his weeping cock and messy hole for the other. Shiro hissed and immediately thrusts into the hole. 

Allowing the head of his cock to slip inside with little to no resistance. It was like Lance was swallowing him hole, inch closer and closer as he made his way inside. Lance flung himself back on the table panting and sobbing at the feeling of fullness overwhelmed him. 

Shiro harshly gripped on the others legs as he continued to reach inside him until his ball were hitting the others ass cheeks. He didn't even allow the other to rest for once he was fully inside did he pull all the way back before snapping his hips forward. 

Lance screamed trying to hold onto anything as Shiro fucked into him fast and hard. The sound of something smacking each other causing his head to become dizzy and hot. Blood smeared all over him as he struggled from the pleasure, the head of the others cock pounding into his prostate like it was being brutally used as a punching bag. 

Causing a wave upon wave of wave to pleasure to drown Lance. Lance reached out for Shiro, who obliged to and leaned down in order for Lance to hand on his shoulders. Shiro continued thrusting into Lance, his large girth pulling out before slamming right back inside to the point of bruising. 

The pleasure made Lance clench down on Shiro, causing Shiro to grunt and once again bite down on Lance's shoulder to hold on. Finally it became too much for Lance, who spilled all over his stomach from the pleasure. But, Shiro wasn't done and Lance screamed as the other continued to pound into him without stopping. 

His hole was becoming to sensitive and Lance begged for rest from Shiro. But, Shiro gave the other no rest as he continued to thrust inside. Lance tried to wiggle away, but Shiro would just pull back into his thrusts. Lance thought he couldn't cum again so fast, but was proven wrong as he felt the electric shock of another orgasm wash over him. His cock once again spilling before going completely limp against his stomach. 

“Shi.... shi... shi...” Lance chanted, his eyes blown out in a lustful haze and his mouth having drool dribble down his mouth. It was with that expression that Shiro finally snapped his hips in and came inside Lance. Splattering his fluids inside Lance and whispering little things to the whimpering male below him. 

“You're ours now.” 

“You won't ever escape.” 

“We won't let you.” 

“We'll shackle you to us and hold on so tightly you'll scream.” 

“You'll never leave us.”

“We'll NEVER let you go.” 

Lance panted as theses words seemed to be burned into him. He watched the hunger, the lust and the darkness swirling inside Shiro's eyes. Suddenly memories slipped into his mind and Lance went frigid as he looked at the others. But, just as the memories came did they vanish once again. Lance didn't understand and started sobbing in fear while Shiro whispered sweet comforts to him. 

But, a motion to the side made Lance look up to see the smiling face of Keith. His eyes glowing and dark as he brought Lance into his arms. Before covering his eyes with his hands and whispering into his ears. 

“We'll love you even beyond death.”


End file.
